wc_alternate_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Platoon
Platoons are the maneuver elements used to fight battles in War Commander, whether the battle be a Rogue Faction Base (A Non-Player Character depicted by yellow highlighting on the World Map), or human player (depicted by red highlighting on the World Map). Platoons can consist of human ground fighters (i.e., Riflemen, Heavy Gunners, Motar Team, Flamethrowers, Suicide Bombers, Snipers, and the Hercules) found in the Barracks, and/or vehicular units (i.e., Jackrabbits, Rocket Buggy, Humvees, Rhinos, Razorbacks, Paladins, Challengers, and Mega Tanks) found in the War Factory. NOTE : Aircraft Units can not be added to a platoon. Creating & Managing A Platoon * Create Platoon ''- Platoons can be Created, Managed (altered or repaired) or Disbanded while in your base by clicking on the blue "Platoons" button in the bottom right corner of the screen or by right-clicking on the Storage Building then selecting "Open". This brings up the Main Platoon Panel. *Platoon Capacity -''' Each Platoon has a limited Capacity. Every Unit added to the platoon uses up an amount of space of this capacity. Any unit may be added to a platoon that is available in storage.A platoon's Capacity may be increased by upgrading the Storage Building. *''Platoon Units - '' Units in a Platoon may be placed in up to four different '''''Squads. This is useful for deploying only part of a platoon or combining Squads from multiple platoons during a attack. To do this all the squads you wish to use at once must equal no more than one full platoon capacity. *''Platoon Location - ''Platoons in the Main Platoon Panel are outlined in 4 colors to represent where it is : **Green - A platoon that is located in the base. **Blue - A platoon deployed on the map. **Gold - A platoon remotely located in a Resource Deposit. **Red - In Active Battle or Destroyed Platoon *''Platoon Repairs - ''Repairs to Platoons are done from the Main Platoon Panel. Only one Platoon may be repaired at a time. The player must manually start repairs on each platoon after the previous one is completed. Deploying A Platoon * From Within Your Base - '' A platoon may be deployed to the map from a Single Platoon Panel. *From the Map '''- If outside your base, Platoons may be called to a specific map location by Left-Clicking on a map Hexagon and then selecting "Call Platoon" *1 to 10 Platoons may be deployed the map at one time. This is determined by the level of the Storage Building. Platoons on the Map *'''''Controlling Platoons - A Platoon may be Moved, Viewed or Recalled to Base while on the map by Left-Clicking it then selecting the appropriate Menu Item. *''Moving Platoons - ''A platoon may be moved by **Left clicking platoon, selecting the four point icon then dragging to destination **Clicking on the destination, selecting the Call Platoon option then selecting the platoon you wish to move. **Note: A platoon is only as fast as the slowest unit it is made of. *''Finding Platoons - ''There are several ways to locate a deployed platoon on the map. **From Inside Base - By opening the Main Platoon Panel then a S\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ingle Platoon Panel of the deployed platoon and clicking the "Find" button. This panel also gives the map coordinates where it is located. **From the Map - Located in the upper left part of the map screen is a Deployed Platoon button which when click on will take you to each platoon in succession or when double clicked display a drop down menu to select the specific platoon you want to find. *''Platoons Speed - ''The sped of a platoon is shown at the bottom of Single Platoon Panel. For mixed Platoons the Speed for the whole platoon is that of the slowest unit in its makeup. *''Identify Platoon Makeup -'' Platoons are represented by 7 different Icons while on the map. These give you and other players a rough idea of the platoon's Unit makeup in both Number and Type. See below for Unit Key: Video Gallery The first photo goes credit to Pookie_XD and the other 3 goes credit to Goldair1 and the 7th, and the 4th one to Silent_Knight platoon1.JPG|A platoon of Gunners. platoon2.JPG|A mixed platoon of Elite Laser Tanks and Challengers and Flak Tanks and one Gatling Truck. platoon3.JPG|A mixed platoon of Gatling Trucks, Flak Tanks, and Hercules. platoon4.JPG|A mixed platoon of Elite Hellfires, Gatling Trucks, a Flak Tank, and Dogs. Platoon 7.JPG|A mixed platoon of Challengers, and Honey Badgers. platoon7.JPG|A platoon on 52 Suicide Bombers. platoon8.JPG|A platoon of Megas and Gatling Trucks and 2 Flaks and some Attack Dogs. 6555555555.png|base surrounded by different toons DeployPlatoonFromInsideBase.jpg|When Deploying a Platoon From Inside Base Category:Staging Area Category:Land Vehicle Category:Infrantry